


Go! Trip

by Tarataran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like, Minor Character(s), just a short ray/reader, like geoff michael gavin, p much just fluff, the other achievement hunters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarataran/pseuds/Tarataran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and the gang go to your pizzeria during Go!. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go! Trip

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written in a while so excuse the crappiness and lack of goodness  
> feedback is always appreciated !!!!

“Dearly beloved! I have come to brighten your otherwise dull, boring, Ray-less day.” You look from scribbling doodles on discarded receipt paper behind the cash register of your pizzeria. Ray, accompanied by the rest of the Achievement Hunter squad, dramatically kicked the door open and made his way to the front desk where you were standing, bored out of your mind from the previous lack of customers.

“Are you talking to me?” you look around in mock confusion, causing the rest of the crew to laugh.

“Well, I don’t have any other girlfriends who I would brave going out in public to talk to-at least none other that you know of” Ray joked with a cheeky smirk. You rolled your eyes and pushed his shoulder lightly when he finally approached the counter that you were behind.

“Shut up, we all know you’re insufferable. I don’t even know why I put up with you.”

“Neither do I” He agreed with a smile before leaning in and leaving a chaste but sweet kiss on your lips. Almost the instant his lips touch yours, you hear fake gagging behind you. You laughed as you and Ray separate to see the other Achievement Hunters, including Kdin, Jeremy, Matt, and Lindsay, already seating themselves. You grabbed ten menus and headed towards the table where Ray was already pulling up a seat.

“I don’t even have an appetite anymore, you guys are disgusting” Michael fake gagged but grabbed a menu nonetheless.

“We barely even kissed!” You exasperated, but knew it was a lost cause as it was all just a joke. “What brings you guys here on a Wednesday afternoon anyway?” It’s not that your shop wasn’t a usual lunch spot for the Rooster Teeth employees, the prospect of discounted and delicious pizza had your shop always filled, but the Achievement Hunter crew never usually rolled squad deep unless they wanted something.

“We’re filming for Go!, your immigrant boyfriend won again so we’re filming _another_ pizza party.” Geoff grumbled.

“Geoff why do you sound bitter about it? you’re not even competing, and you still get pizza from it?” You laughed.

“Because I still have to sit and watch this fucker win _every single time_ while everyone else is sucking dick somewhere” He ruffles Ray’s hair as he explains and the rest of the boys shout indignantly, but Michael and Gavin start making dick sucking motions followed up by ‘gurkles’ that Geoff nodded appreciatively to. You just shook your head and took everyone’s orders. Owning and running your own business was always a difficult and time-consuming task, but it had some perks. For one, you were your own boss so you decided when to take a break from serving the general public and turned the sign on the front door to ‘Closed’. Another perk was that you got to cook your own food that you served. It’s not that you didn’t have help, you always hired students who needed extra cash or a first job, but as of now, you were working alone so the food took a bit longer than would with help. Quality was always something you prided yourself in maintaining so you didn’t rush the food.

Twenty minutes later when you returned with a tray full of miscellaneous foods including a large cheese pizza, a large pepperoni, a medium pineapple and cheddar, 5 orders of cheese fries with the works, and an order of wings, you noticed all but Ryan, Jack, and Kdin shooting plastic straw wrappers at each other and hanging off of each other in boredom. You just rolled your eyes as you approached the table and received a mixture of groans and cheers, Ray being the loudest of them all.

“You’re all literally children. I was gone for twenty minutes and act look like you haven’t eaten in years.” As you placed the food at the respective tables, you noticed Lindsay and Kdin filming. hey must have begun the recording while you were cooking. Instead of replying, Geoff looked outraged at the food on your tray.

“ _Who the fuck ordered a pineapple pizza?!_ ” He asked, seeming as though it was the most repulsive thing he’d ever seen. Everyone and looked at each other until you gave a smug smile and shrugged.

“it’s my favorite pizza and it’s my lunch break” you sat down at their table next to Ray and he put his arm around the back of your chair as you scooted in.

“You’ve got as bad a taste in pizza as you do in men” Geoff joked. Ray grabbed a piece of pizza off of your tray, like you knew he would, and nodded along with Geoff.

“Yeah, you right” Ray agreed making you laugh. Fifteen minutes later, the plates were mostly cleared and whatever wasn’t eaten was packed up in boxes for them to take back to the office. In those fifteen minutes, you had to clean cheese fries and celery off of Ray from the boys hamming it up in front of the camera. It was all in good fun and they didn’t totally destroy your place of business so all in all their trip was successful.

“Alright, well it’s time to get back to the office, those videogames aren’t going to play themselves.” Geoff announced, giving you a hug and rounding up the crew to get back to the office. Ray was the last to leave, lingering a few moments longer to talk to you. You were cleaning up the tables where y’all were sitting for when you opened the shop back up for costumers.

“About when are you gonna be done tonight? So I know when to swing by and pick you up.” You looked up from wiping the table when you asked. Generally depending on when Ray finished you would call up in the night crew to watch over the shop so that you could go home for the night, or at least for a few hours. One really cool thing about your shop was that you were open from 12pm until 3am for those people with late night pizza cravings. It worked for you, because the shop had a nice TV set in the corner where you could watch TV or play videogames during the lolls in business and most people seemed to appreciate the option of getting pizza as late as they wanted. A downside to that, though, was coordination time with your boyfriend since you slept up until you had to take him and you to work and then you were usually up late. In order to create time with Ray, you only worked the night shifts Sunday through Wednesdays and then Thursdays to Saturdays you worked a shorter time and had either other employees, or your cousin-who graciously looks after the shop for you-work the night shift and you had time to yourself and with Ray.

“I'm not exactly sure?” Ray scratched the back of his neck while thinking, “Probably around 9 since I’ve gotta record a few guides, but no later than 10pm. I can text you when I'm about done if that works?”

“That’s fine” I shrugged “, I’ll be here when you text me.” I answered, making a mental note to see who can come in after 9pm to work the night shift after I pick Ray up from work. Luckily the Rooster Teeth office was only about a ten minute drive from here so it’s never inconvenient to get Ray. Just as Ray was going to open his mouth to say something, you heard frantic honking from outside causing you and Ray to laugh.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave” Ray chuckled. The honking was constant and definitely pissing off anyone nearby.

“Jesus Christ” you muttered with a laugh. “Alright, I’ll see you later. Don’t forget to call me. Be safe and all that. Don’t die I guess.” Ray hugged you and loosened your embrace when you finished talking.

“Wow thanks, means a lot” He muttered sarcastically, making you smile. You just hummed in agreement and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss wasn’t long, the incessant honking kinda killed the mood, but it was nice and after a few seconds you two broke apart and Ray walked out the front door. You walked to the front window to turn the sign back around so customers knew you were open again and you saw Ray flipping off Michael from in his car. You just smiled appreciatively and went back to work.


End file.
